


А Занзас не убьет тебя за счета на перелеты до Японии?

by LeoloErlo



Series: Старое по Реборну [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл написан по заявке "Reborn!. Сквало, Ямамото. "А Занзас не убьет тебя за счета на перелеты до Японии?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	А Занзас не убьет тебя за счета на перелеты до Японии?

Ямамото Такеши любит субботы. Особенно вечера - школа уже закончилась, Тсуна и  _малыш_  отдыхают, домашка почти вся сделана (спасибо Гокудере и попорченному слуху). И после разнообразной занятной вечерней возни, они со Сквало, который чаще, чем можно было бы называть случайностью, оказывается субботними вечерами в Японии, наслаждаются истинно японским отдыхом настоящих мужчин - отмокают в источнике.  
Правда, поначалу Ямомото еще как пришлось уговаривать Супербию и подтверждать, что воды источника не только не повредят его длинным и ухоженным волосам, но наоборот пойдут на пользу.  
Но есть вопрос, который беспокоит Ямамото уже не первый день:  
\- Слушай, Сквало! А Занзас не убьет тебя за счета на перелеты до Японии? Ты ведь тут так часто бываешь...  
\- Занзас? Занзас не убьет, ему насрать. А вот Мамон очень даже может.  
На растерянный взгляд Такеши блондин отвечает хищной ухмылкой:  
\- Вооой! Пусть скажет мне спасибо - я экономлю на норвежской воде и шампунях по спецзаказу!


End file.
